I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to impart traction to vehicle tires for extraction of the vehicle from mud, snow, ice, sand or similar terrain, and more particularly to such devices which are portable and quickly attachable and detachable from the wheel.
II. Background and Prior Art
Since the invention of the automobile, drivers have invariably found themselves stuck in mud, snow, ice or sand. With little or no traction between the tire and the surrounding medium, it can be exceptionally difficult to move it from its stationary position using only the engine power of the stuck vehicle. Over the years, a range of techniques have been used in an attempt to overcome the situation. To this day, for example, coarse mats or wooden boards are often placed under the tire to provide some additional traction. The problem with this technique is that the traction is only provided instantaneously, and the mats or boards are forcibly expelled from contact with the tire upon rotation of the tire.
Consequently, there have been various types of traction devices and means for attachment to a tire which are known in the prior art. Many such prior art devices are quite inconvenient or nearly impossible to attach to the vehicle wheel or tire when the vehicle has become mired in mud, snow, ice, sand or the like. Conventional winter tire chains are a well known example. Frequently the vehicle operator gets soiled while attaching the device, particularly if the vehicle must be raised by a jack in order to install the traction device. Furthermore, rain, snow or other dampness usually reduces the coefficient of friction between prior art traction devices and the tire, permitting the traction device to slip circumferentially about the tire during use. Other devices have been conceived such as short segments of chains or bars which extend across the tire tread. However, most of these devices are rather cumbersome to use and require a fastening arrangement or specific tools to hold the device onto the tire.
Along with all of the above shortcomings, it must be borne in mind that persons unfamiliar with specialized tools or emergency procedures may find themselves alone in such situations. Therefore, it is imperative that an effective tire traction device be attachable and removable quickly and easily, without the need to jack the vehicle, and without having to use tools which are often unavailable. The traction device should also be relatively small and portable, preferably adjustable for a range of wheel and tire sizes, and capable of imparting substantial traction when deployed. Based on the ensuing description and claims, it is believed that the present invention satisfies all of these requirements and provides a viable solution that is novel in comparison to the prior art.